Chocolate
by The Spiffinator
Summary: A series of ficlets musing on Hikaru and Kaoru's relationship. All sorts of genres, most are either twincest or brotherly love. This story will stay as complete because I never intend to continue it, but I keep getting ideas!
1. Chocolate

This is my little 2 AM Ouran ficlet…Reviews are much appreciated!

Also, if anyone knows of a place where I can get one of those theme challenges, I'd love to write a series of Ouran ficlets/drabbles/sentences…Please, tell me anywhere! Heh, it doesn't even have to be official or anything…I just want a series of themes. Thank you!

200 words.

* * *

Kaoru and Hikaru had always liked the same types of food, from saucy spaghetti to syrup-drenched pancakes. In the respect of chocolate, however, they couldn't have been more different.

Hikaru loved white chocolate. He would eat it like Gluttony incarnate, devouring several enormous bars in one sitting. When offered rich dark chocolate, he would turn up his nose, presenting the argument of, "Acquired taste? Why would I want to 'acquire a taste' for something so vile?"

Kaoru, on the other hand, coveted dark chocolate. He could take a tiny square of 60 percent cocoa dark chocolate and make it last for hours, taking small bites and letting each one melt completely in his mouth before taking another bite. He never ate white chocolate--the sweetness of it made him gag.

Hikaru and Kaoru's respective chocolates took them about the same amount of time to eat, so it didn't matter that they ate different kinds. In addition, Hikaru and Kaoru's favourite treats combined to make milk chocolate--a treat they both liked.

As soon as Hikaru left for his date with Haruhi, "sick" Kaoru climbed out of bed, eating a whole bar of milk chocolate and making himself sick for real.

**Owari**


	2. Joker

**Joker** –– (428 words – This one kind of took on a life of its own. It's not really twin-centric like the rest, and it's much longer and much more pointless…But I was bored and it was late. xD)

While Tamaki liked to compare the Host Club to a family, Hikaru and Kaoru thought of it as more of an elaborate hierarchy. Tamaki was King, of course, with Kyouya as his queen and Haruhi as the fair princess. Mori was a valiant knight, and Hunny a "wise" advisor. Who were the twins? The court jesters, of course, and they adored exploiting this role.

Usually, when they were pulling a prank on Tamaki, everyone not only knew it was them, but also knew what was going to happen. However, they weren't keeping the jesters around for nothing, so they kept their mouths shut and watched the scenes play out.

Therefore, when Tamaki awoke to a rather grotesque scene and he screamed, no one exactly came running. Rather, they came after about five minutes (during which he only stopped screaming twice, for breath), dragging in slowly in various states of sleep.

On Tamaki's bedside table was an elaborate setup of chess pieces and playing cards. A king piece, which had been taped to a King of Hearts card, was lying on the table with a suspicious red liquid all around it and a plastic fork embedded in its body. The queen, with a Queen of Spades card taped to it and a tiny packet of paper taped where a hand should be, was merely standing nearby, watching with mild interest, but making no attempt to do anything for the king. A Jack of Diamonds, taped to a rook, had been coloured on so that it looked like a girl, and this "princess" was also ignoring the "king", as she sat and read a tiny makeshift book. A knight and a bishop were off in another corner, the knight standing behind the bishop (who was lying on top of a pink makeup applicator that suspiciously resembled a bunny), as they both ignored the dying king. The final two pieces were a pair of jokers, standing near the king opposite the queen. Plastic forks had been taped to their backs, as if they were trying to conceal them, and they were surrounded by a sea of pawns.

Tamaki studied this for a moment, and the joke sailed right over his head. He gripped Kyouya's shirt, wailing, "Someone's trying to kill me, Okaasan!"

Kyouya wrested Tamaki's hands from the grip of his shirt. "Tamaki-kun, I think you should grow out your hair."

"…Pour…quoi…?" Tamaki asked slowly, resorting to his native French.

Kyouya smirked. "Of course, so that you can wear it in a ponytail and catch things that go over your head."


	3. Lollipop

**Lollipop**

Hikaru raised his arm to shade his eyes from the sun, squinting as he reclined next to his twin. Kaoru's tongue trailed lazily around a chocolate lollipop, when suddenly he remembered something. His golden eyes opened slightly wider and he breathed in sharply, causing Hikaru to toss a questioning glance in his direction. Kaoru laughed at the memory, a serene smile growing on his face.

"Remember the first time we ever argued, Hikaru?"

"First and only, you mean?"

_Five year old Hikaru and Kaoru were glaring fiercely at each other, the first signs of hostility appearing behind their matching eyes. All four of their collective hands were pulling on the one remaining lollipop, which both of them wanted. Both of them were rather upset with their current situation, because while they didn't _want_ to fight, they _did_ want that lollipop._

_Suddenly, Hikaru had a bright idea. He smiled at his younger brother, eyes lightening almost instantly. "Let's share it, Kaoru!"_

Kaoru smirked at his brother's response, nodding. "Want to share this lollipop too, Hikaru?"


	4. Foreign

**Foreign**

The twins' sojourn in France had been brief and only at their mothers' demand. The city bored them—although the twins were _slightly_ interested in foreign fashion, they were _not_ interested in foreign girls. Hikaru was particularly moody and upset the entire trip, and despite their strong mental link, Kaoru felt like he was banging his head up against a brick wall every time he tried to speak to his twin.

Being unable to read his twin was not normal for him, and it frustrated Kaoru.

Hikaru, on the other hand, was fiercely upset because the girls were flirting with _his_ Kaoru, touching _his_ Kaoru, giggling at, smiling at, fawning over _his_ Kaoru, and that was _not_ allowed. Any girls that tried to flirt with him were pushed away instantly—and word spreads fast amongst girls, so from then on, any girls that flirted with him had mistaken him for Kaoru. Kaoru was more polite to the girls, at least indulging them with a sweet smile, and every time he did this, Hikaru's blood boiled.

Feeling like this was not normal for him, and it frustrated Hikaru.

These feelings were strange on either side of the mirror.


	5. Home

**Home**

The Hitachiin family had a total of eight houses. They had a chic apartment in downtown France, two beautiful mansions in Japan (plus two summer homes), a resort in Fiji, a fancy little bungalow in New York, and a huge, expensive flat in London.

Kaoru's favourite house was the French apartment, and Hikaru's was the New York bungalow. Separately, their mother had spoken to each of them.

"Kaoru, don't you want to go stay in that home we've got in France for a while? It would be fun, you'd enjoy the fashion, and a break from Hikaru would be nice, ne?" she had said to one twin.

"Hikaru, don't you want to try out that home in New York? You'd have a nice time, meet some pretty girls, and you love that rushed environment...A separation from Kaoru would be nice, you know, make some new friends?" she tried to persuade the other.

When her twin boys had given her the same reply, she'd resigned herself to her fate.

"Home? What home? It's not home if he's not there."


End file.
